


Любезная Дис

by Polyn



Series: Dis [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: любезная Дис
Relationships: Раздор/Дис
Series: Dis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671829
Kudos: 2





	Любезная Дис

**Author's Note:**

> бета @nny
> 
> Жанр: PWP  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждения: секс нечеловеческих существ, UST, альтернативная мораль, вольное обращение с матчастью, ООС  
> Краткое содержание: демоны не любят и не надеются, но надо же им как-то развлекаться  
> Примечание: таймлайн - Darksiders Genesis и чуть позже  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Младший из выживших сыновей Лилит некрасив. Ангельские белые глаза и волосы уродуют его сильнее, чем то, что у него только одна рука. Но когда он снимает со спины меч, Дис приходится следить, чтобы её бёдра не дрожали от желания. Созданное Безумной Королевой кровожадное чудовище может выглядеть как угодно, но его сила и злоба внушают ослепительный восторг и обожание, а полнокровное тело Дис перерождает их в похоть.  
Дис смотрит на суровое лицо, такое жестокое, что ни одна небесная рожа не сравнится с ним, и пытается представить себе, как оно выглядит, когда Война в бешенстве. Ей хочется потрогать его: странную бежевую кожу, невиданную среди демонов; отвратительные волосы; даже тяжёлую перчатку, заменившую отрубленную левую руку. Отдавая силу в обмен на монеты и души, раскрывая тайны этой силы, Дис находит поводы для прикосновений, но никогда не позволяет им продлиться слишком долго. Война горяч, как лава, и она боится, что он взорвётся и сожжёт её. Когда он рядом, она шутит и сдерживается, чтобы, жадно вдыхая его запах, не выдать себя дрожанием ноздрей. Он пахнет железом, кровью, отравой и пожаром, и у Дис слегка кружится голова. Она покачивает бёдрами, но Война не смотрит на них. Его интересуют только сражения и сила, необходимая для них.  
Тайны Дис не бесконечны. Исчерпав их, Всадники перестают приходить к ней. Она замечает, что они ещё навещают Вульгрима и разговаривают с Самаэлем, даже кричат, особенно Война.  
Его грубый голос кажется шершавым. Дис хочет потрогать и его. Ей самой нравится сила, и то, как она воплощена в Войне.  
В конце концов прекращаются и эти визиты. Самаэль возвращается в свой дворец, а Всадники больше не нуждаются в услугах Вульгрима – возможно, временно.  
Демоны не любят и не мечтают, не тоскуют, не сожалеют и не раскаиваются. Потеряв возможность видеть и слышать Войну, Дис не страдает. Ей есть, чем заняться. Но в минуты отдыха, когда в её личном уголке бесконечной внемировой пустоты нет даже Вульгрима, она позволяет желанию скользнуть между бёдер, а воображаемому наслаждению – между мыслей. Дис грезит о существе, ужасном, отвратительном и чарующем одновременно. Возможно, думает она, Лилит, хоть и не рожала их на самом деле, наделила толикой своего всепобеждающего обаяния. Возможно, именно поэтому Раздор и Смерть носят маски, а Ярость превращается в олицетворение своего имени, когда при ней говорят о чём-то… таком. Говорят, она почти без помощи братьев разделалась с Гневом, когда тот рискнул сделать ей комплимент. Дис не хватает фантазии, чтобы представить близость с Войной, поэтому она вспоминает: об ожившей силе, закованной в латы и злобу, о непроницаемом белом взгляде. Представив, что они вместе парят в пустоте и касаются друг друга, она дрожит и стискивает зубы, чтобы даже в таком полном одиночестве не выдать своего наслаждения.  
Возвращение Раздора неожиданно и в каком-то смысле приятно – достаточно, чтобы скрыть разочарование, вызванное отсутствием Войны. Дис даже не спрашивает о нём, да и с Раздором соглашается поговорить только когда он показывает ей свои сокровища: спрессованные в разноцветные кристаллы души грешников, украденные каким-то магом на пути к Колодцу.  
– Хватит этого, чтобы выкупить твою свободу? – спрашивает он.  
Дис облизывает губы, не в силах скрыть алчности.  
– Хватит. – Дрожь в голосе выдаёт волнение. Взглянув на Раздора, Дис замечает, что он силён и привлекателен, хоть и не так злобен, как Война. Его беспощадность не столь очевидна, но тоже прекрасна.  
– Они твои.  
Дис подставляет обе нижние руки, чтобы принять подарок. Подарок ли?!  
– Что ты за это хочешь? – встревоженно спрашивает она.  
– Ну, если ты спрашиваешь… – Он кладёт ей руку на бедро, металл холодит толстую шкуру. – Но только если ты хочешь.  
Дис жадно смеётся: два подарка в один день. Пусть Раздор не Война, но он тоже нефилим и тоже одарён не природой и не Творцом – а Лилит, воплощением сладострастия, превосходящим само Желание.  
– Если это значит "да"… – Раздор тянет Дис к себе. Пока ещё без настойчивости, но она чувствует его силу.  
Ссыпав кристаллы на полку – никуда не денутся, – она сама соскальзывает к нему и раздвигает бёдра.  
Они не раздеваются полностью. Она убирает только те части брони, которые скрывают самые привлекательные участки её тела. Он обнажает только пенис – длиной в фут и толстый, как её запястье. Потершись о него животом, Дис опускается ниже, чтобы получше рассмотреть секретную деталь произведения Лилит. Она успела повидать в своей жизни достаточно и сейчас с удовольствием признаёт, что перед ней подлинный шедевр, созданный не как попало и не для пошлого воспроизводства себе подобных, а для чистого беспримесного удовольствия. Прикоснувшись к нему носом, а потом и языком, и губами, и даже зубами, Дис слышит, как сбивается дыхание Раздора, вдыхает его изменившийся запах, и отмечает, что и работает этот инструмент просто замечательно.  
– Иди сюда, – сипит сквозь зубы Раздор.  
Неосторожно коснувшись пламенной пряди между её рогами, он отдёргивает руку.  
Дис хрипло смеётся и взлетает так, чтобы ему было удобно. Она ничего не весит, ему необязательно держать её, но, насаживая её упругое нутро на свой изумительный орган, он стискивает её бёдра так, будто намерен оставить на них синяки. О, он может, его перчатки не слишком массивны, но тверды, как камень, а его сила способна пометить даже толстую кожу Дис. Она обхватывает его ногами и нижними руками, а ладони верхних чешет о его жёсткие волосы. По своей воле подаваясь вперёд, соединяясь с силой и жестокостью, с воплощением разлада и ссоры, она продолжает посмеиваться. Сладострастие медленно согревает её утробу, такую же бесплодную, как прекрасный пенис Раздора, она всем довольна и ни о чём не жалеет.  
И всё же, когда, достигнув предела наслаждения, она ловит на себе непостижимый взгляд белых глаз, её души касается странное, неизведанное ранее чувство.  
– Что там такое? – сердито спрашивает Раздор. Он тоже приблизился к разрядке, а Дис понимает, что замерла, будто испугавшись.  
– Извините, – говорит Война и уходит.  
– Он искал тебя, – говорит Дис.  
– Подождёт минутку.  
Ему хватает минуты, но Дис уже не может вскарабкаться на вершину удовольствия.  
– Всё равно было неплохо, – говорит она на прощание. – Приходите ещё.  
– Вдвоём можно? – хмыкает Раздор, приводя в порядок свой костюм.  
– Да хоть все Четверо, – облизывается Дис.  
Подобрав сброшенную броню, она взлетает, чтобы облачиться, а Раздор посылает ей воздушный поцелуй, приложив перчатку к маске, и уходит.  
Может быть, однажды он сумеет втянуть своего кровожадного брата в маленькую безобидную авантюру. Умей Дис надеяться, она бы надеялась на это.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219041159.htm?oam#more4


End file.
